1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a dispenser box allowing for the removal of individual coupons without the chance of another coupon being removed at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, there have been many dispenser boxes developed for the dispensing of sheets of paper or coupons of some sort. This type of device has become more important in the marketplace as grocery and other stores have installed coupon dispensers on their shelves to give consumers incentives to make impulse purchases based on lower prices given at their stores on any given day of the week.
To accommodate consumer needs, there have been a number of different paper dispensing devices over the years.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,742 (W. H. West et al.) discloses a dispenser for interfolded paper. The dispenser comprises a vertically disposed container having a dispensing opening and a spring-actuated follower plate in the container adapted to support a vertically disposed stack of interfolded paper sheets. A plate is secured to the under side of the cover at one side of the dispensing opening, and engages the upper end of the stack while maintaining a predetermined spacing between the stack and the dispensing opening. A second plate is secured to the underside of the cover, the ends of the plates adjacent the dispensing opening being rounded to form deflecting surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,820 (Wright et al.) discloses an elevating dispensing device for flexible sheet material. The dispensing aperture has flaps to retain the end of successively drawn sheets above the aperture for ease of withdrawal. The stack of sheets rests within the carton on an elevating platform which is flexibly attached on two opposing sides to the base of the adjacent side walls of the carton by flexibly folded extension panels which allow upward urging of the elevating platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,424 (S. N. Hope) discloses a sheet dispenser comprising a casing adapted to contain a pack of interfolded sheets and having opposite end walls with inwardly directed embossments adjacent to the opposite sides of the casing. A pair of cover members extends between the casing end walls and having end walls with outwardly directed embossments adapted to register with the casing embossments. A coiled spring for each cover member urges the cover member against the pack, with the spring surrounding a cooperating pair of the embossments on the casing and cover member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,590 (Windorski) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,570 (Windorski et al.) are for dispensers for a stack of partially adhesive coated sheets stacked with the adhesive coating on each successive sheet disposed along alternate opposite sides of the stack and releasably adhering the sheets together.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,590, the dispenser for adhesive coated sheets has opposed end surfaces having parallel upper ends adapted to be engaged by the opposite sides of the stack with the top sheets in the stack parallel to the adjacent upper ends, with the opposed end surfaces diverging slightly from each other toward the upper ends of the end surfaces to cause movement of the end portions of the stack along the end surfaces toward the upper ends in response to forces applied to the stack to sequentially remove sheets from the stack through the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,699 (Simpson) discloses a dispenser box allowing for the removal of individual coupons without the chance of another coupon being removed at the same time. The dispenser comprises walls defining a cavity adapted to receive the stack of sheets, a rectangular flat top wall having an opening through which the sheets may be individually dispensed, a flat bottom wall having approximately the same dimensions as the flat top wall, with the flat bottom wall being approximately parallel to the flat top wall, and resilient means to push the stack of said sheets to the opening in the top wall of the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,190 (Simpson) discloses a method for dispensing packaged bandages in a way that allows for the easy removal of the bandage from its package. The dispenser comprises walls defining a cavity adapted to receive the stack of sheets, a rectangular flat top wall having an opening through which the sheets may be individually dispensed, a flat bottom wall having approximately the same dimensions as the flat top wall, with the flat bottom wall being approximately parallel to the flat top wall, and resilient means to push the stack of said sheets to the opening in the top wall of the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,723 (Krautsack) discloses a coupon dispenser in the form of an integral, vacuum-molded thermoplastic sheet foldable upon itself to enclose a stack of coupons in a box-like container with opposed side wall openings which allow withdrawal of coupons from both sides of the dispensing container. Integrally molded mounting accommodation is provided at one end. In an alternative form, the coupon receptacle proper is separately inserted by halves, respectively, in each foldable part.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,356 discloses a coupon dispenser provided with at least one suction cup and, preferably, a pair of suction cups, connected to the dispenser box so that the box can be directly mounted on a window, refrigerator/freezer door, or any other substantially flat and smooth surface capable of supporting a suction cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,219 (Emoff et al.) discloses a pop-up coupon dispenser for small sheets which have a repositionable adhesive is provided with a flexible plastic cable tie. The dispenser includes a box filled with such sheets having an adhesive stripe along one margin and stacked in accordion fashion, the sheets being printed as manufacturer""s coupons supplied to a retailer who attaches the box by the cable tie to a wire rack, to a cardboard display or other suitable support, such as a shelf, and cuts off the excess end of the cable tie. Customers can remove the coupons one-at-a-time and affix them by their adhesive backing to the product for which the coupon is redeemable. A check out cashier can, therefore, immediately determine that the purchaser is purchasing the product for which the coupon was issued.
This invention is for a dispenser for flexible sheets from a stack of sheets disposed one said sheet on top of another, allowing for the dispensing of individual sheets. The dispenser has walls defining a cavity for the stack of sheets. A first wall has an opening through which the sheets may be individually dispensed. A second wall is spaced from the first wall. A two pair of opposite walls connect the first and second walls with edges positioned along edges of the width of the first and second walls at opposite sides thereof. A biasing structure is positioned within the cavity in contact with the last sheet of the stack of sheets to impart a bend in the stack and bias it toward the opening in the first wall. Each flexible sheet is independent from one another and folded upon itself at a specific length so that an end of the first sheet is positioned at the opening in the first wall.
The first wall can be a top and the second wall can be a bottom. The pairs of opposite walls are end and side walls. Preferably, the top and bottom are parallel, the end walls are parallel and the side walls are parallel with the side walls being larger than the end walls.
The stack of sheets are positioned between the two long end walls wherein each flexible sheet from the stack of sheets is disposed one the flexible sheet on top of another the flexible sheet, each the flexible sheet being independent from one another and folded upon itself at a specific length, allowing for the dispensing of individual sheets.
In a preferred form, the bend imparted in the stack of sheets causes the end of the first sheet to be spaced from the stack so that it extends through the opening and the biasing structure is a plastic sheet that is rectangular when flat and can be bent into an arcuate shape.
In another preferred embodiment, the dispenser is made from one said single piece of flexible material being cut to allow for folding of said material to form said dispenser. The material may be selected from the group consisting of paper, styrene, and plastic.
This devices allows the consumer to easily remove a single coupon from the dispenser, by simply pulling the coupon on top from the dispenser.